dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario:Choi Sung Hee
Perfil * Nombre artístico: 설리 / Sulli * Nombre real:' ''최진리 / Choi Sung Hee * '''Apodo: Big baby, Dollar smile, Pretty Courtesan. * Profesión: Actriz, Cantante, MC, Bailarina y Modelo * Fecha de nacimiento: '''15-Enero-1999 * '''Lugar de nacimiento: Seoul, South Korea * Estatura: 153cm * Peso: '''58kg * '''Tipo de sangre: O * Signo: Capricornio * Signo chino: Perro * Relacion sentimental: Won Jong Jin ''' Casada con su unico y primer novio el 15 de marzo del 2013 (Llevan 3 años de casados) * '''Agencia: SM Entertainment Biografía Inicio Sulli nació el 15 de marzo de 1999 en Seoul, South Korea, República de Corea, pero ella pasó su infancia en Busan. Su nombre real es Choi Sung Hee, SungHee significa "Bondad y Felicidad" en coreano. Sulli es la única hija de su familia, ya que ella tiene 5 hermanos mayores. Su hermano mayor Minho la anotó en una escuela de actuación cuando era pequeña. Él primer viaje a Gyeongsang del Sur, de Sulli fue en el 6.º grado, en el 2005, Sulli actúa profesionalmente como La Pequeña Princesa Sunhwa en el drama de SBS The Ballad of Seodong y un poco después realiza un cameo en otro drama de SBS, Love Needs a Miracle. Sulli después decide convertirse en cantante, y sigue su sueño hasta una audición de SM Entertainment, donde ella cantó la canción de S.E.S Chingu (Amigo). Después de su audición se convirtió en una trainee de SM, y en el 2005, en el 5.º grado, se mudó un dormitorio con Taeyeon y Tiffany de Girls' Generation. Ella continuó compartiendo dormitorio hasta el debut de Girls' Generation en el 2007. Educación Sulli asistió a Jungbu Elementary School (중부초등학교) y luego a asistió a Chungdam Middle School (청담중학교). Ella anteriormente estaba asistiendo a Seoul Performing Arts High School con Suzy de Miss A, enfocándose en la actuación. Actuación Sulli se convirtió en una actriz profesional a los 11 años de edad, cuando fue seleccionada para interpretar a la Pequeña Princesa Sunhwa en el drama de SBS The Ballad of Seo-dong. Unos meses después, realizó un cameo en Love Needs a Miracle, otro drama de SBS. En el 2006, realizó una pequeña aparición de apoyo como el amor de JYJ, Micky, en un drama teatral vacacional. Más tarde consiguió un papel menor en Punch Lady y The Flower Girl is Here (2007) y también en BABO (2008). El 26 de abril del 2012, Sulli y el miembro de SHINee, Choi Minho (Su Hermano Mayor) fueron confirmados para realizar los papeles principales en el nuevo drama de SM Entertainment, To The Beautiful You, la versión coreana de Hana Kimi. Él drama estaría dirigido por el director del famoso drama Boys Over Flowers, Jun Ki Sang y estaría al aire el 15 de agosto en SBS. Dramas * To the Beautiful You (SBS, 2012) * Welcome to the Show (SBS, 2011) * Oh! My Lady (SBS, 2010) cameo * Drama City'' (2007) * Vacation (2006) * Ballad Of Suh Dong (SBS, 2005) Películas * Real (2016) * Fashion King (2014) * The Pirates (2014) * I AM. (2012) * SMTOWN Live in Tokyo Special Edition (2012) * (2010) * BA:BO (2008) * Punch Lady (2007) Programas de TV * Running Man Ep: 55-75-129-153-154 * happy together (TV Show) Ep: 183 * Inkigayo (SBS, 2010 como MC) Anuncios * '''2013:' SKT LTE * 2013: Jardin Cafe Real * 2013: Etude House * 2012: Good Downloader Campaign * 2011: Smoothie King * 2010: Sony Cyber Shot * 2010: LG Electronics Optimus Z * 2012: Auction BTS (junto a Shin Won Ho de Cross Gene) * 2012-2015: SPAO (junto a f(x) y Super Junior) * 2012: Pinky&Dianne (Japón, junto a f(x)) * 2012: LG Electronics (junto a f(x) y Super Junior) * 2011: AUCTION's Fitflop Sandals (junto a Victoria, Luna,Krystal * 2010: FreeStyle "Street Basketball" Video Game (junto a f(x)) * 2009: LG Lollipop Mobile Phone (junto a f(x) y M.I.C., China) * 2009: K-SWISS Clothing (junto a f(x)) * 2009: Korea's Girl Scout (junto a f(x)) Reconocimientos * 2013 PaekSang Arts Awards : Mas Popular - Actriz (TV) (Ganadora) * 2012 SBS Drama Awards : Premio Nueva Estrella (To the Beautiful You) (Ganadora) * 2012 Mnet 20’s Choice Awards : Upcoming 20’s (Ganadora) Curiosidades * Grupo Kpop: '''F(x) ** '''Posición: 3ª Vocalista, bailarina, 2 rapera y visual. * Educación: ** Jungbu Elementary School. ** Cheongdam Middle School. ** School of Performing Arts Seoul. * Familia: 5 hermanos mayor (Choi Min Ho "Minho", Kim Jonghyun "Jonghyun", Lee Jinki "Onew", Lee Tae Min "Taemin", Kim Kibum "Key") Que son del grupo Shinee. Es huerfana de Padre y Madre, su padre murio cuando nacio su hermano Key y su madre murio cuando ella nacio (Dando a luz), asi que se crio sola con sus 5 hermanos, ella le dije Appa (Papa) a su hermano mayor Minho y el le dice Hijita * Relación Sentimental: Won Jong Jin * Religión: Protestante. * Aficiones: '''Bailar. * '''Mejor amiga : '''Kang Ji Young * '''Especialidades: '''Actuar. * '''Idiomas: Coreano, Ingles y Español * Fanclub: S'''ullians * '''Tipo Ideal: Alguien que sea responsable, cariñoso y maduro. * Hizo su audición en el 2005 en el “SM Casting System Maru Kids Model”. * En el 2006 ella apareció con el papel del amor de infancia de Micky Yoochun(TVXQ ) en el mini-drama “Vacation”. * El 29 de enero del 2010 fue nombrada junto con las otras miembros embajadoras de las fuerzas armadas coreanas. * Tanto Krystal como Luna, dicen que Sulli es la integrante mas bonita de F(x). * Considera a su hermano mayor Minho como su ídolo. * Debido a su carácter amistoso se hizo amiga de Heechul de Super Junior durante sus días de aprendiz. * Cuando fue invitada a Idol Army con MBLAQ , se mostró bastante interesada en Mir , a quien le envió un SMS durante el programa diciendo: "Gracias a ti, hoy fue aún más divertido, gracias por ser entusiasta el día de hoy y por reír mucho." * Fue cargada en la espalda de un hombre por primera vez en Idol Army. Se subió a la espalda del líder de MBLAQ, SeungHo. * Sulli es amplia mente conocida en Corea como "Bebe Pequeña" por su cara de niña y por ser la miembro más Bajita de F(x), teniendo una estatura de 153 cm por lo que siempre usa zapatos altos para no lucir más baja que sus compañeras. * Sulli dijo una vez: "Si yo fuera elegida como tipo ideal. ¡Seria muy feliz!". * Su mejor amiga es Ji Young ex integrante de KARA. * Mide exactamente 154.8 cm. * En una emisión de radio, G-Dragon confesó que Sulli era su tipo de chica ideal. * Ella y Heechul de Super Junior son muy buenos amigos, incluso él siempre dice que la protege como si fuera su propia hermana menor, ya que la considera su hermana. * Adora los dulces. * En el 2012 Sulli junto a Yoona de SNSD estuvieron en la lista de TOP 6 MÁS HERMOSAS DE LA SM ENTERTAIMENT '''siendo las únicas idol en la lista (las demás eran actrices). * Cuando Minho (Su hermano mayor) de Shinee grabó la primera escena de beso en To The Beautiful You con Sulli tuvieron que repetir la escenas más de 15 veces porque él lo hacía mal puesto ya que el no estaba acostumbrado a darle besos a su Sulli (Su hermanita menor) en publico y mas si es tras camara * Es amiga de Tiffany de Girls' Generation y de Sohyun de 4Minute. * Sulli fue la inspiración para la canción "Peach" compuesta por la solista IU. La cantante también ha dicho que Sulli es la más hermosa de todas las celebridades coreanas. * Sulli en el 2013 quedo en el puesto numero 1 en la que tiene los más bellos rasgos faciales de acuerdo a los ciudadanos coreanos que se les pidió al azar. * Sulli junto a Taemin (Su Hermano) de SHINee ocuparon el primer lugar en la encuesta de "Celebridad con los labios más besables" hecha por la marca coreana de belleza 'AFOX' en el 2013. * Siempre lleva un diario con ella. * No tiene buena vista. * No le gustan las aves y no puede estar cerca de ellas. * Tiene un leve parecido a Jo Bo Ah y a Joy de Red Velvet. También tiene un cierto parecido con Sun Hwade Secret (Grupo). * Su cumpleaños es el mismo día que el de Irene de Red Velvet. * Le gusta la naturaleza. * De pequeña quería ser Chef. * Sulli dijo que durante sus años de pre-debut Krystal siempre estuvo a su lado apoyándola y animándola en todo momento. * Krystal dijo que ella y Sulli sería mejores amigas hasta que fueran viejecitas de 80 años. * En '''Amazing F(x) dijo que su color favorito era el color piel, pero que eso no significaba que fuera pervertida. * Le gustan los helados. * Cree que la mas atractiva de F(x), es Krystal por su “no intencional chic” encanto. * Le encantan los perfumes, de hecho siempre lleva uno en su bolso. * A veces pierde el hilo de las conversaciones o no sabe que responder. * En Go! F(x) Amber dijo que Sulli y Krystal son como Tom y Jerry, "Siempre se molestan, pero todos saben que se aman secretamente". * Amber siempre cuida mucho de Sulli, dice que es su 'bebé'. * Le gustan los perros. (La Cual Tiene Mucho es su castillo) (Casa) * En el apartamento de Block B, hay una foto de Sulli en una puerta. * Es la tipo ideal de P.O de Block B. Tiene como fondo de pantalla la foto de Sulli. * Song Min Ho cuándo era parte de B.o.M dijo que su chica ideal era Sulli. * Sulli quedo en el puesto NO.3 en los "mejores ídol-actriz de la nueva generación" encuesta hecha por expertos del mundo del entretenimiento en Corea obteniendo 5 votos a su favor. * Heechul confundió el nombre de su esposa en We Got Married y la llamó Sulli. Aseguró que ésto sólo había sucedido porque él y Sulli son grandes amigos y como ambas son lindas y tiernas le es fácil confundir sus nombres. * El 15 de marzo del 2013 se confirmó que tiene una relación con Won Jong Jin, ya que el es 16 años mayor que ella * Internautas descubrieron fotos de Won Jong Jin y Sulli'. '''Según el dueño del restaurante que se tomó fotos con los artistas asegura que estuvieron ay muy abrazadito, sonrientes y muy agarraditos de manos. * En la conferencia de prensa para la película Fashion King, el director de la película halago a Sulli diciendo lo siguiente: "De lo que conozco hasta este momento, yo he trabajado con las más bellas actrices en Corea como Lee YoungAe y Ye Jin y, ahora, echemos un vistazo a Sulli, es la más hermosa. Sulli es realmente muy hermosa. Me siento honrado de trabajar con uno de las más bellas de Corea .Quiero trabajar con ella en el futuro". * Yoona la escogió como una de las 5 bellezas de la SM. * Fue mencionada por Joy de Red velvet en Weekly idol, la cual dijo que ella era un melocotón/durazno. * Hace unos meses en el Instagram de Sulli, habian desaparecido unas fotos que ella publico, en esas eliminaron donde apoyaba a su grupo F(x) a lo cual los fans se enojaron mucho diciendo que ella no apoyaba a F(x), pero Sulli aclaro que habían hackeado su cuenta y que no mal interpretaran. Mas tarde publicaron una foto de ella haciendo una expresión rara hacia su teléfono, Sulli dio la noticia que nuevamente que habían hackeado su cuenta de Instagram y le dijo a sus fans que protejan sus datos personales. * Won Jong Jin dice que Sulli rapea para él en el teléfono. * '''Won Jong Jin '''mencionó a su novia '''Sulli' mientras discutían problemas en los noviazgos Cuando le preguntaron a Won Jong Jin si alguna vez se arrodilló frente a su novia, él contestó: “Hay veces en donde uno necesita ayudar a la otra persona para que se calme. Soy del tipo que usualmente pide perdón. No permito que el problema crezca. Me disculpo por pequeñas cosas y animo el ambiente”. Won Jong Jin terminó su comentario bromeando con: “Creo que necesitaré rogarle a mi novia otra vez luego de que este episodio se transmita”. * Va a tener una escena de cama en su próxima película. * En estos ultimas semanas, ha recibido varias criticas de parte de los internautas sobre las fotos que sube a su Instagram. Ultimo Dato Personal * Se caso con su primer y unico novio Won Jong Jin (Modelo de ulzzang), la cual tiene 2 hijos Jung Yoo Geun que es su hijo mayor que tiene 2 años y su otro hijo que se llama Kim Jonghyun (Igual que su tio, Jonghyun hermano de sulli) que tiene 3 meses Galeria Key.jpg Key .jpg 10491186 781593955258547 8867985837648933471 n.jpg -Key-shinee-27851617-500-291.jpg 242px-Shinee key^^ a6ef680e-1-.jpg Lee Taemin.gif TaeMin.jpeg Taemin-lee-taemin-32164572-700-812.jpg Lee-Taemin-lee-taemin-16353756-364-603.jpg Onew 18.jpg Onew 16.jpg Onew.jpg Taemin-Onew-Saranghae-shinee-18515794-900-908.jpg Shinee onew fire mobile uploads.jpg Jonghyun-Dream-Girl-Teaser-Photo-shinee-33576445-428-638.jpg Jonghyun-s-perfect-smile-o.gif Jonghyun by blingblingcore-d41cfqo.jpg 10 Octubre Jonghyun.jpg 20100202 jonghyun.jpg Minho 5.jpg Minho 9.jpg Minho-SHINee.jpg MinHo .21.jpg Taemin y Minho.jpg 8 Agosto Minho.jpeg 2 Febrero Minho.jpg MINHO SHINNE.jpg Onew, jonghyun, taemin, minho, key..jpg Choi minho (2).jpg Sulli Swarovski 2.jpg Sulli Swarovski 3.jpg Sulli Cosmopolitan.jpg Sulli Cosmopolitan2.jpg Newclubimage-f-x-sulli-EC-B5-9C-EC-84-A4-EB-A6-AC-37319472-560-724.jpg Sulli-f-x-sulli-EC-B5-9C-EC-84-A4-EB-A6-AC-33221701-550-703.jpg Png 3 sulli f x render by catbeyolo-d6p5wi0.png 333108-fx-sulli-fx (2).jpg 20100427 sulli 1-460x310.jpg F(x) Sulli and Krystal - Ceci1.jpg Choi Sulli(F(x)).jpg Choi sulli .jpg Usuario-Choi Sung Hee.jpg Su hermano Taemin (Integrante del grupo Shinee).jpg Sus hermano Jonghyun, Key y Onew (Integrantes del Grupo Shinee).jpg Con su hermano Jonghyun (Integrante del grupo Shinee).jpg Con su Hermano mayor (Appa) Minho (Integrante del grupo Shinee).jpg Con su hermano mayor Minho (Integrante del grupo Shinee).jpg Tumblr m86kkfy0Xp1qhspduo3 250.png 8fb882ad6cd44c53b83d5badc7624ebc.jpg 2f95714c007a8001b07e1074a28bb569.jpg tumblr_np80cd5TVB1qeew1po3_1280.jpg|Mi Oppa Key con nuestras mascotas 05.jpg 3ac6c4dc96a5e2f4a4668f0ad6892293.jpg tumblr_m8056qA3c21qaxukqo1_1280.jpg sullinow.png|Con Mi esposo Won Jong Jin ♥Lo Amo Mi Amor♥ 126bfc154b8e5b5c134475.jpg|Cuando mi esposo y yo nos casamos 2d68b47d84cbf1c5165fb73197d5c0ef.jpg 2.png 4e5588fef.jpg 055c463e5504850f0193214114d96d80.jpg 2f65a1120d85a87dd454ca643b1d2c2e.jpg 184449_202182833267340_1672962028_n.jpg 1173597_229386983880258_737074625_n (1).jpg 1175301_229384460547177_838300_n.jpg Won_jong_jin_573186_large.jpg tumblr_nx3sxzUrWV1spqhdqo1_500.png tumblr_nnnwo2zSMF1u5taugo6_1280.jpg tumblr_mx7ep3eDCW1sprtz3o2_1280.png 4e94dacf96a9f5de26e5090d91c68ad6.jpg 32bf83e9403b575ed0ae287b708f4388.jpg 67f48de7c998414e4723a4fde043abadhhhhhhhhhh.jpg hbgiygv.jpg hbgiygv.jpg por-que-las-mujeres-coreanas-evitan-tener-bebes.jpg 131.jpg 67363_463166568712_340729228712_5119031_6305669_n.jpg 20101209_minho_2.jpg 20101209_minho_3.jpg b00900404c18b85075882.jpg aodrable_yoogeun____he_s_sooo_cutie___by_andyandreutzza-d5zjmaf.jpg ClSr6esVAAAuuBZ.jpg hqdefault.jpg 13b354049388040d.jpg fx-1012-hangame-granage.jpg F(x)21.jpg|Mi Grupo de canto KPOP (Mis amigas: Luna, Amber, Kristal, Victoria y Yo) Fotos de ellas y de sus hermanos Minho que el mayor la cual tiene 26 años (Su verdadero nombre es Choi Min Ho) Jonghyun que le sigue a Minho la cual tiene 25 años (Su verdadero nombre es Kim Jong Hyun) Onew que le sigue a Jonghyun la cual tiene 25 años (Su verdadero nombre el Lee Jin Ki) Taemin que le sigue a Onew la cual tiene 24 años (Su verdadero nombre es Lee Tae Min) Key que le sigue a Taemin la cual tiene 22 años ( Su verdadero nombre es Kim Ki Bum)